Dulces Momentos
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Para Una Frase. Diez dulces, diez momentos entre Sorata y Arashi.


Hacía eones que no escribía nada de este fandom, pero hace poco descubrí una comunidad donde a partir de una tabla hay que escribir fanfics de una frase y pensé en retomarlo (una historia corta es siempre más fácil que un capítulo largo). Y aquí está el resultado. Con esto no quiero decir que haya abandonado "Destino". Tanto la idea como los retazos escritos del fanfic están ahí, solo que ahora estoy inmersa en otros fandoms que me inspiran más. Pero cuando crea que ha llegado el momento, lo terminaré.

-

_1 FRASE: TABLA DULCES_

-_  
_

**1-CARAMELO **

Sin saberse observada, Arashi levantó la tapa de la bombonera que había en el mueble de la entrada y cogió uno de los pequeños caramelos, que desenvolvió lentamente mientras volvía a la cocina a terminar el desayuno; y en la escalera, donde hacía tiempo para que ella no sospechara que conocía aquel secreto, Sorata sonrió ya que, sabiendo de aquella necesidad de azúcar de la sacerdotisa de Ise a primera hora de la mañana, era él quien mantenía el recipiente siempre lleno.

**2-HELADO **

Todos los viernes por la tarde Sorata y Arashi se reunían con Yuzuriha y Kamui en la entrada del Campus CLAMP al terminar sus clases, y juntos se encaminaban al centro de Tokio, donde se encontraban con los tres Dragones del Cielo adultos en un puesto de helados, y tras comprar, se sentaban en un banco preguntándose los motivos de la inactividad de los Dragones de la Tierra, y haciendo planes para un posible ataque.

**3-PIRULETA **

Sorata se metió la piruleta en la boca y miró de reojo los ejercicios de matemáticas que le habían mandado mientras se balanceaba en una de las cientos de sillas que poblaban la enorme biblioteca del instituto CLAMP; después miró a su lado, donde Arashi se concentraba en hacer una redacción en inglés y sonrió, pensando en que su belleza sobrepasaba con creces a la idea que tenía cuando rezaba para que la mujer de la que iba a enamorarse, y por la que moriría, fuera guapa.

**4-CHOCOLATE **

A pesar de ser un recién llegado al Campus CLAMP, muchas de sus compañeras de clase, e incluso de otros cursos, le habían regalado chocolate por San Valentín; sin embargo, de todos ellos, el regalo más preciado para él eran los bombones que Arashi, seguramente presionada por Karen y Yuzuriha, le había dado aquella tarde sin decir una palabra; qué más daba que fuera por cumplir y no por amor: los había recibido de ella y eso era lo importante para él.

**5-CROISSANT **

En los días de exámenes, Arashi solía quedarse hasta tarde estudiando, y cuando todos dormían, bajaba a la cocina a prepararse un croissant con margarina y mermelada de melocotón; y cada noche esperaba encontrárselo hecho sobre la mesa de la cocina, segura de que Sorata sabría de sus incursiones nocturnas, ya que parecía conocerlo todo sobre ella, pero no era así, lo que hacía que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a sus labios: al parecer, también sabía lo mucho que le gustaba prepararlo.

**6-NATILLAS **

Arashi miró aquel bol lleno de una sustancia amarilla y coronada por una galleta y canela llena de desconfianza, y luego la cara sonriente de Sorata; cogió la cuchara y lentamente la hundió en aquella salsa espesa mientras Yuzuriha soltaba un gritito entusiasmado y Kamui abría los ojos asombrado mientras paladeaba el primer bocado; y mientras lentamente se la llevaba a la boca y el joven Elegido comía la tercera cucharada, la más joven de los Siete Sellos exclamaba con asombro: "¡Sorata, no sabía que supieras hacer natillas!"

**7-BROWNIE **

El paraíso debía ser muy parecido a su vida en aquel momento: primero, había cenado con dos auténticas bellezas como Kamui y Arashi, luego había conocido a la preciosa Yuzuriha y a la hermosa Karen, y ahora compartía mesa con la sacerdotisa de Ise y tomaba un brownie en una de las cafeterías más famosas de la ciudad, mientras vigilaban al Elegido; no hacía falta más para convencerle de que Tokio era una ciudad fantástica.

**8-FLAN **

Con mucho cuidado, Sorata desmoldó el flan que había sacado del horno hacía un rato en un plato con dibujos de pétalos y flores de cerezo, y lo decoró con nata; después lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina con una nota que decía "Feliz Día Blanco, preciosa", sabiendo que Arashi bajaría a por un vaso de leche en unos minutos, como era su costumbre.

**9-BIZCOCHO **

Primero habían sido las lionesas, luego las galletas de coco y ahora Sorata estaba depositando ante ellos un enorme bizcocho relleno de crema y adornado con virutas de chocolate, guindas y almendras molidas; y mientras Kamui alternaba sus miradas entre la entusiasta Yuzuriha, la tarta y ella, Arashi deseó que los Dragones de la Tierra atacaran antes de que el aburrimiento del novicio los hiciera engordar a todos.

**10-GOMINOLAS**

Era tedioso patrullar la ciudad para vigilar las zonas protegidas en prevención de un ataque, así que lo primero que hacía Sorata al salir era comprar un paquete de gominolas para distraerse, y aquello le había servido para conocer algo más a sus compañeros cuando iban en parejas: sabía que a Arashi no le gustaban las que eran blandas o gelatinosas, que Yuzuriha prefería las pequeñitas con forma de mora y que, cuando iba con Kamui, siempre tenía que comprar tres paquetes, fueran de la clase que fueran.

-

Espero que os haya gustado. :)


End file.
